This invention relates generally to fiber optic lighted sign displays.
It is known in the art to make and use fiber optic signs. Such signs often make use of varying colors, sequences of lighting or background contrast to convey information. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,892, and 5,588,235, incorporated herein by reference, several fiber optic sign embodiments are described which make use of fiber optics to create visual patterns which simulate motion. Recent innovations in fiber optic signage capabilities, described in the above patents, permit complex and elaborate signage displays to be created.
As used herein, the terms "fiber" or "fiber optic" refer to flexible fiber optic strands and which may comprise either single strand or multiple strand construction. A sign constructed in accordance with the above referenced patents places the input and the output ends of the fiber optic strands in a predetermined spacial pattern. Heretofore, construction of a typical sized display sign having precisely placed and grouped bundles of fiber optic strands could exceed 8 hours of hand assembly of the fiber optic component. Accordingly, there is room for improvement and variation within the art making fiber optic signs.